Taking a Break
by howlin4you
Summary: Reader thinks that Erwin has been working too hard. She decides that it's time for him to take a break.
I don't own AOT.

Enjoy, loves!

I place my hands, fingers sprawled out and palms set, on the desk in front of me. Blue eyes glance up, his head not fully lifting, at the sounds my hands slamming on the desk makes.

"You need a break." I state firmly, my face stern and my gaze unwavering.

His eyes glance back down at the paperwork in front of him. "I don't have time for a break right now."

"Erwin." I say firmly and he still doesn't look at me. "E-erwin!" I wine slightly, stomping my foot like a child.

My fellow squad leader here is in the processing of consideration for the Commander position. Shadis is retiring within a few months and Erwin is on a short list of possible successors. He's been working like a dog, not stopping for any breaks, hardly eating even! It's beginning to drive me crazy. Plus, even though I know the importance of this for him, I can't help but feel slightly neglected.

Sighing heavily, he places his pen down and lifts his head up., looking me in the eye. "(F/N)."

I furrow my brows at him slightly, not backing away from his menacing stare. Our contest continues on for a few more moments until his lip quirks up in a smirk.

Now it's my turn to smirk. "I win." I whisper, my eyes narrowing again.

"Damn it, get over here then." He says, rolling his chair out from behind his desk slightly.

I squeal delighted, throwing myself onto him, my legs straddling his hips and my arms around his neck. He hits the back of his chair at the impact with an oomph. I kiss his lips, my tongue delving in to explore. Breaking away, I whisper onto his lips, "Don't worry, I'll make this break worth it."

I slide myself off him and down onto the floor, resting my bottom on my heels. I make quick work of the harnesses around his hips, unbuttoning his pants. He lifts his hips up so I can slide his pants down just enough to release his nearly swollen member.

Not wasting anymore time, I wrap my hand around the base, rubbing softly. His hands grip the arms of his chair lightly as he watches me intently. Looking him in the eye, I lower my mouth to take him in. His mouth twitches at the contact, trying to suppress the moan building in his throat. My lips morph into a smile around him as I begin to bob my head up and down. I close my eyes, moving my hand in time with my mouth. I can hear the squishing of leather under his palms as his hands continue to grip the chair, his breath becoming ragged with each lick.  
Suddenly, the door slams open and my eyes go wide. Erwin scoots his chair to be more properly adjust behind his desk as I'm scooted along with it, his member falling out with a slight pop. Erwin clears his throat.

"Smith."

My eyes go wide, Shadis. Oh, this is too good.

"Commander."

I feel Erwin begin to instinctively stand up in salute and I immediately press my hands down onto his thighs. He falls back down in his chair.

"Those files I dropped off here earlier, did you get to those yet?" The Commander asks, not even acknowledging Erwin's lack of a salute.

Feeling dangerous, I run my tongue over Erwin's tip. I feel him shift slightly.

"Y-yes sir. They're right here." He leans over his desk a little bit and reaches for the files.

"Hm, ok, perfect. I need to take these to a meeting with Pixis."

I continue to bob my head up and down slowly, torturing him slowly. He doesn't respond to Shadis.

"Everything ok, Smith?"

"Of course sir." He responds, his voice just barely strained.

"Hm, perhaps you should take a break. Get outside, get something to eat. You've been working too hard."

I pinch his calf between my fingers, thinking to myself, 'I told you so.'

His hips shift and I rub at the spot I had just pinched.

"Right, perhaps I'll take a walk."

I hear the door click shut and before I can even blink, Erwin pushes his chair back and hauls me up my the shoulders. None too gently he shoves me so my bottom hits the desk, my back connecting with some discarded papers.

With a growl, he rips my shirt open, buttons scattering everywhere. "You are the first person I'm demoting if I get this damn promotion." He growls as his mouth attaches itself to my neck. All I can do is wrap my arms around his neck, tilt my head back and giggle.


End file.
